Mugiwara Pit Stop Adventures
by silver griffin girl
Summary: I was bored in class so I wrote a story about each of the Strawhat Pirates' day in a small pit stop town. There may be inferior OCs, but they have barely any interactions with the characters and are not MarySues. The first Chapter is about Sanji.
1. Sanji's Luck with Girls

Chapter 1:

The crew had stopped at some island to gather supplies on the market town that took up most of the islands' sparse space. The Going Merry was docked at the far side of the island, incase of any wandering marine eyes that might be on the island.

However; since the town was surrounded by thick, stone walls-- meant to keep the waves out-- even these precautions were mostly unnecessary.

Each of the crewmembers had gone their own way; so one could only guess what they were up to. Especially Luffy.

Through eyewitness reports; I have been able to gather information on each of the pirate's day in the town. These are their stories.

But for reasons unknown, Sanji's one is told first.

Sanji had gone to buy cooking supplies for the ship. And to flirt.

He was (usually) never forward enough for the subject of his flirting to slap him; infact the greater portion were greatly amused with his happy love dances and faces.

Infact; even some of the men enjoyed these, even if Sanji would never do it to their face like he did to the women.

Sanji was having a good day today. The girls he had flirted with today either had liked him a lot; or were far too good natured to slap him.

There were a great variety of different girls here; and Sanji couldn't pass up a chance like this. So he decided to test his luck further.

"O, love; fate has been all too kind to us on this day of days! For today I have been blessed to meet such a beautiful lady!" Spouted Sanji in his "love-cook" voice, to the latest object of his attention.

The girl he had said this to made a Beauty face; and said: "Oookay... that's not normal..."

Sanji was about to make a snappy comeback full of bubbly hearts, when the girl moved out of line, and now a slightly overweight fishwoman was at the front of the line.

Of course, Sanji was so erotically excited by all this attention that he was beyond noticing or caring if a girl who wasn't _quite _as cute was standing in front of him. And the purple fishwoman at the front of the line happened to fall under that category.

Sanji, of course continued singing out flattering compliments, and the random male passerby might have thought that Sanji was a cult leader, a hypnotist, or simply insane. Possibly all at once.

And the random fishwoman; hearing these compliments began to do an embarrassed, shy, little dance; and her face had turned violet-red with scarlet spots.

Sanji stopped to catch his breath so that he wouldn't explode. He caught sight of the fat fishwoman, blushing and dancing in front of him.

And either Sanji is very, very kind; or he _actually _thought that it was adorable, because he smiled at her and complimented her with some specially prepared compliments, made with as much care as the food he prepared for Nami and Robin.

The fishwoman snapped. She blushed violently; and with bubbly pink hearts floating over her head, she picked up Sanji and hugged him.

Sanji liked being hugged.

Sanji didn't like suffocating.

The problem was that both were kind of happening at the same time.

Just as Sanji's lungs were about to send him an angry letter in the form of him passing out; the fishwoman released her grip.

"Oh, thank you! Y'know, you're pretty cute too!" said the fishwoman, as she skipped off merrily.

Sanji slumped on the ground.

"Who's next?" he said; grinning.

That night, Sanji returned to the ship with his groceries, looking rather disheveled.

"I like this town..." he grinned.

"This town is horribly depraved." said Zoro.

Side Notes:

The Beauty from Bobobo; who is the only sane one.

All the nerdy/fat girls had gotten into a line for Sanji, because they thought/knew that he wouldn't notice them on his own.

She had orange spots on her face to start with. Those turned scarlet when she blushed.

Of course Sanji puts lots of care in the male's food. Just not as much as he puts in Nami and Robin's.

Anyone found reviewing this fiction saying that "Its Zolo" or that "It's Merry Go" or otherwise will be punished by law. And Sanji smokes a cigarette, not a lollipop. If Sanji is acting out of character in this; it's the magic pickle-wielding sorcerers of Gorgoroth that did it; not me. I swear.

The next Chapter is Chopper's bad luck. Don't miss it!


	2. Chopper's Bad Luck

Ok; before we begin; I'd like to say thanks to anybody who bothered to read and/or review my story! Hooray:D Now it's time for the next chapter!

And before reading this; _don't worry about Chopper!_ I'm not so cruel as to harm an adorable little reindeer. And Chopper would beat me up first.

Chapter 2: Chopper's "Bad" Luck

Chopper was one of the easiest to gather information on. It's not everyday that you see a teddy-bear looking reindeer-human walking down the street. And those who DO see reindeer-humans walking down the street every day are insane.

I have not mentioned this earlier; but the day that the Strawhat pirates were docked at the small town just happened to be Friday the 13th.

And being a very young reindeer, with little to no experience in the real world; Chopper tended to believe a lot that he heard. This included superstitions.

Unfortunately for poor Chopper; he had been given a lecture on superstitions the night before because Luffy had brought the subject up. It's just too bad that no one bothered mentioning that most/all superstitions aren't real.

Chopper had tried his hardest to stay near Usopp, for long noses ward off bad voodoo; but in a crowd they had gotten separated.

'Oh, I'm in for it now!' thought Chopper. 'If I don't find Usopp soon, I may find myself in a vortex of bad Juju magic!'

Chopper wandered away, and meandered under a ladder.

"Eek!" Said Chopper, noticing what he had done. "That's 6 years of bad luck!"

Just as Chopper began making little signs with his hooves to try and slow the progress of the bad juju magic; a noisy man jumped out at him.

"Heyyy! You're the 13th person to walk under this ladder! You've just won a free cookie dough ice cream!" Said the noisy man; handing Chopper the largest ice cream cone he had ever seen.

"Gee, thanks mister." Said Chopper, as he took the ice cream.

Chopper continued to search for Usopp and convince himself that he had horrible, horrible, luck.

Then Chopper stepped on a mirror.

"GAH! That's 13 years of bad luck! Or was it 7? 85?" Chopper cried.

Just as Chopper began to calculate how many years of bad luck he owed; a large sack fell on his head.

"Ow... I guess the bad luck is already starting..." Sighed Chopper as he lifted the heavy sack off of his head; and straightened up his now crushed pink top hat.

Chopper looked inside the bag.

And to is great surprise; it was brimming with gold!"

"Wow! What kind of moron would just drop this kind of money on my head?" exclaimed Chopper as he took the sack of gold and trotted onwards.

It wasn't long until a black cat ran past Chopper.

"Aw, Goddamn it; as if I didn't have enough bad luck already!" shouted Chopper after the black cat.

Before Chopper could do anything; a random plot-device person shouted; "The prophecy has been fulfilled! Our lord and savior has appeared! Let us shower him with gifts!"

Chopper looked around; but soon so many people were crowding around him and throwing gifts at him that he couldn't see.

He was about to cry out, had not Usopp shown up at that moment.

"Hey Chopper; what's all the commotion?" Usopp said as if nothing had happened.

"Usopp; you're not gonna believe just how much trouble I'm in right now!" said Chopper.

That night Chopper returned to the ship, hauling a wheelbarrow overflowing with goodies and presents and gold.

"I'm doomed." sobbed Chopper.

"Yeah; you are when _Nami _see all that!" said Zoro.

If you haven't guessed already, Zoro has a sarcastic comment at the end of each chapter; besides his own.

I guess this takes place a few minutes before the crew goes to Jaya... I THINK... Maybe...

I tried to do the characters as in character as possible. If they were out of character the banana toads made me do it.

This Island that they're at in this story just _has _to be the island of annoying persons who jump out at you. I swear.

Next chapter: Usopp is forced to save an alien race!


End file.
